Slave
by Asura Mori
Summary: REVISED! Riku thought he had finally gotten away from Ansem. He was home with his friends and everything was great. But Riku couldn't forget that last night with Ansem, nor the words he uttered before Riku fell into darkness...


Disclaimer: I think we all understand by now that I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters. This gets annoying after a while. FIND SOMETHING ELSE TO SUE ME ON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Now, please be happy and read the story... or else... (jk)

Slave

By: Asura Mori

_**You are mine, Riku, and you will never escape me again... my little slave.**_

I sat up in my bed with a small yelp and looked around. Just for a minute, it had felt like Ansem was in the room with me... but that was impossible... wasn't it? Sora and I had defeated him and gone back to our island with Kairi. There was no way he could be here. But still... even if it had been for an instant... Could Ansem be here, come back to life to take me with him again?

I looked around, willing him not to be there. I had escaped once and I doubted I'd be able to do it again. I started to get out of bed, when I felt a soft breeze caress my neck, almost like someone had breathed on me... I turned around quickly, slapping a hand on my neck, ready to fight off Ansem if he really was there... but there was no one there. The only thing out of place was that my window was open.

I turned away from the door and went over to the window, grabbing the shutters that were fluttering in the wind and closed them with a loud snap. My parents were asleep downstairs and I winced at the thought of them waking up. THey'd been really touchy lately, wondering why their only son kept disappearing... what was I supposed to tell them? That I was out saving the world from the darkness? Yeah right. I told them that I had gone away to summer camp. They seemed to believe me... until Sora blew our cover by saying something different. The dumbass.

I smiled at the thought of my dear friend. We had been through everything together. From fighting the Heartless and saving the world, to seeing who was faster in a race. Yep, we'd been through everything together... until now... My smile slowly faded at the thought of what I'd seen yesterday. Kairi and Sora had gone to get supplies to build a raft, this one just being for fun. I had waited and waited, but they never showed up. With a sigh, I had gone looking for them. The first place that had popped up in my head had been the secret cave we all used to play in. I had been right... but at what cost. There they were, sitting on the cave floor. But what stopped me had been what they'd been doing. Kairi was sitting in Sora's arms, her lips glued to his. I felt my heart stop and I backed away, dropping slowly to the ground.

I didn't know why, but it had hurt to see them kissing. Of course, I had already known about Sora's infatuation with Kairi, and Kairi's attachment to Sora, but I hadn't thought... they'd ever do that... I thought we would all just remain good friends... but now everything was different. I left quickly, running back to my boat. I didn't want to be there when they finally finished what they were doing. I just wanted to get away from them. I hadn't talked to them since this afternoon, and now it was almost two-o'clock in the morning. I was starting to regret not waiting for them...

_**You are mine, Riku, and you will never escape me again... my little slave.**_

I froze, hearing his voice again. There was no way. Ansem was dead. There was no way he could be here, tormenting me like this. "Show yourself, Ansem, if that is who you really are!" I hissed out in a challenge. That's when I noticed how quiet it was. Too quiet...

I felt something wrap around my waist, pulling me towards them. I turned and felt my eyes widen. "Ansem...!!!" I whispered, looking up at the man who had made my life a living Hell, "N-no, it's impossible... You're dead!" Ansem only smiled and leaned down, licking my ear softly, causing a spasm of pleasure to ricochet through my body. "Anything's possible, Riku. You, of all people, should know that better than anyone." "Let. Me. Go!" I gasped, pushing away from him. He couldn't be here, there was no way he could be-----------

"You're wondering how I am here tonight, aren't you, my dear Riku?" I looked at him blankly. How could he know what I'd been thinking? "Now you're wondering how I know your thoughts." He laughed, those golden eyes never leaving my own aquamarine ones, "You know the answer Riku. I know you do." I blinked at him, wondering if he was talking about THAT night... "Oh my god." I whispered, backing away from him. He laughed, continuing towards me. "Yes, that night you gave in to me, that night you gave into the darkness. We are connected, you and I. And that is why" he smiled, grabbing my wrist and bringing me into his embrace, "You cannot escape me, ever again."

"NO!" I yelped, trying to pry his hands off of me, but he only laughed and drew me closer. "You can't escape me, Riku. I've told you this so many times. How many more will it take for you to finally understand?" "Damn you!" I cried, feeling the way his hands were sliding up my shirt, "DAMN YOU!" "Don't fight me, Riku. You already know you're going to enjoy this. Just like last time." I was pinned against a wall, my own wall in my room. I opened my mouth and screamed, but Ansem only continued to smile. "You're parents can't help you Riku. In fact, they can't even hear what's going on. Now, do not fight me, or I will hurt you."

As if to prove his point, he slammed his knee into my stomach, driving the breath from my chest. I gasped and fell to my knees, holding my chest. "B-bastard..." I hissed, clenching my throbbing stomach. "That was nothing. If you don't obey me next time, I will turn on your parents and then..." he smiled, golden eyes watching for my reaction, "... I'll kill Sora." My eyes widened and I looked up at him. He wasn't joking. "L-leave them out of this... I'm the one you want!" I gasped, looking up at him. I knew he would do exactly as he'd said if I didn't listen. I had no choice in the matter. "Couldn't have put it better myself." he said with a smile.

He picked me up then and threw me over his shoulder. The thought to fight back was immediate and I almost did so, before an image of Sora and my parents flew across my vision. No, I couldn't fight back... or they'd be killed. "Don't worry, Riku. It won't hurt. Not like LAST TIME." he purred, throwing me onto my own bed. I almost got up to try and run, but stopped myself and stayed on the bed, glaring at him. He laughed, pushing me down on the bed and capturing my mouth with his own. "That's a good boy. Loyalty to your friends and family even in a situation like this. I knew you'd make a fine little slave." I gritted my teeth to stop myself from lashing out at him, feeling his hand going up my shirt again, while the other clasped my leg. I hated this. I hated how he made me out to be so weak.

The hand holding my leg was suddenly gone, but when I looked, I found it to be on my belt buckle. "N-no..." I gasped, feeling his other hand teasing the sensitive flesh of my chest. He smiled and watched my expression as he slid his hand down my pants, slowly. I gasped, my sight going hazy. Damn him to Hell for making me feel like this! "Give into the darkness again, Riku. Come back to me." he whispered, nuzzling my neck with his lips, his hand wrapping around my hardened cock. I flinched as he squeezed my cock, moaning slightly as his mouth bit into my neck softly. I shivered feeling his other hand on my chest still, making lazy circles there. He hadn't removed any of my clothes yet and still... Damn him.

"S-stop it...!" I moaned, trying not to respond to any of these motions of his, but failing. "Isn't it interesting?" he asked, taking his hand out of my pants and removing the belt off of them, "You wan't me gone, but at the same time..." he removed all of my clothes at the same time, including my boxers, leaving me completely exposed before him, "You don't." he finished with a snarl, "I bet if it were Sora doing this to you, you'd be mewing like a kitten." I blinked at him, wondering where the hell he'd gotten that conclusion. "But it doesn't matter now, does it? Because I know why you feel the way you do, why you want me, but at the same time don't. Do you know why?" he asked, eyes glowing in the darkness.

He would ask me that question. I didn't know why and he knew that. He had just asked me the question to piss me off even more. "W-why?" I asked through gritted teeth, surpressing the urge to remove that smug grin off of his face. "Hmmmmm?" he asked innocently, running his hand down my chest, "Oh, that. Well, because." he whispered, stopping his hand just above my exposed cock. "B-because...?" I asked, slapping that one hand on reflex. He glared at me, then replaced the hand even closer to my cock, to the point where I could feel the heat from his body. "Because..." he hissed, pecking my lips quickly, "You're my slave."

I flinched and got up off of the bed. "Your slave?!" I snarled, "IS THAT ALL THIS IS TO YOU?! A FUCKING GAME WHERE I PLAY THE SLAVE?! YOUR FUCKING PLAY-TOY?!" He was grinning and I figured out that I had just screwed up. "And, why," he asked smiling, "Would you care if I considered you my play-toy or not?" He was still smiling as he pushed me back down on the bed, "I know why. Because you like what I do to you. You like the pain I cause you. You're such a masochist, Riku." "Go to Hell." I whispered, squirming away from him. "Play nice now, slave. Or I might accidently..." he grabbed my cock, squeezing it tightly. I moaned loudly and bucked into him out of reflex. Damn reflexes...

Ansem tsked in his throat and circled his legs around my own, holding me down, "No, no Riku. That's not how we play." he whispered, claiming my mouth for the hundreth time, exploring the areas he already knew so well. My face was flushed as he slid his tongue out of my mouth and back to my already abused neck, biting softly. I wriggled underneath him, trying to escape again, but he pressed into me firmly, elicting a moan from me. His tongue moved from my neck down to my chest, taking one of my pink buds into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. I arched into him, wanting that attention to stay, but he moved on to the other bud, leaving the right sore and burning. I whimpered, needing him to stay there, to rid me of that burning sensation, but he ignonred me, instead finishing up with the other bud and moving farther down.

He paused to flick his tongue in and out of my belly button, ignoring my mews of satisfaction and need. After a few seconds of this, he moved his gaze onwards, looking at my exposed cock. I was about to tell him off for looking at me like that, lust evident in everything he did, when he took me into his mouth. I gasped, grabbing onto his silver locks and entangling my fingers in his hair. "Damn it..." I gasped, closing my eyes in ectasy, my body following the motion of his mouth as he took me in and out. A low moan of pleasure escaped me, begging him to go faster. He complied, speeding up the motion, which I barely kept up with, my breath growing more and more ragged as we came closer to the end. I could feel the pressure growing in my cock and knew that this part of Ansem's fun would soon be over. It was the next part that scared me. The one where------------

"AH!!!!" I screamed as I came into his mouth, spilling my seed. I collapsed, feeling the energy in my body fading which each breath I took. Then I felt his hands grab my legs, hoisting them onto his shoulders. "Ansem... please... don't..." I begged, not wanting this to happen again, but he ignored me, placing his fingers in his mouth and sucking on them. That's when I realized how I'd sounded. Desperate... like I wanted him to continue... and I did, I realized with a start. I wanted him to continue, to fill the emptiness inside me. I wanted...

"Have you finally accepted that you can't escape me, Riku? Are you ready to fulfill your role as my slave once agian?" his eyes glowed as he placed the first digit inside me opening. I gritted my teeth, feeling the pain as his finger moved inside me, and nodded. He stuck another finger in, not even waiting for me to adjust to the first. "Louder. I can't hear you." he hissed, enjoying the pain he was putting me through as he scraped along my insides, drawing blood. "Y-yes." I gasped, feeling the blood as it left my body and stained my sheets. "Yes what?" he hissed again, entering a third finger that made me writhe and buck in pain. "Yes! I'm ready to----AH!--- become your slave------ GAH!!!!--- again!!" I screamed, knowing that I had just lost my last line of defense. My salvation was gone and I was again a slave to Ansem.

He drew out his fingers sharply, ignoring my screams, and replaced them with his own cock. He knew I wouldn't fight him anymore, that I wouldn't resist, and he knew that I would go into the darkness with him once again. He thrust into me again, no longer caring if I gave my body to him freely. He knew I was his. I yelped in pain, feeling the blood that seemed to keep pouring out of me onto him. He continued his assault on my body, not caring one bit that I was losing so much blood. I grew used to it a few minutes later, actually liking the mix of pain and pleasure. I didn't fight him, only allowed him to do what he wanted, knowing that it would soon be over. For what seemed like an eternity, we sat there, master and slave, as one being. Then it was over. He released his seed into me, pouring darkness into my body once again, claiming me and making me his slave. For that is what I was, and what I always will be, to him. I am his until my last breath.

_I am his slave._

_Fin_


End file.
